Harder than we Expected
by EmrieRose
Summary: Toshiro and Momo have been engaged for one year, Momo gets some unexpected news. She's pregnant, they didn't think that having a baby would be easy. But they didn't think that it would be impossibly hard either. R&R plz. This is my first fic so be hones
1. unexpected news

Harder than we expected

Chapter one

Exciting news

Momo and Toshiro had been together for three years when momo got some surprising news. She was pregnant. She couldn't wait to tell Toshiro.

But at the same time she was frightened, she didn't know how he would react, or even if he wanted to have children. She knew that no matter how he reacted that she was going to keep it.

Earlier that day she had gone to the doctors. He had called her back about some tests that she had taken a week ago. When she arrived in his office he told her that most of her tests had come back negative. When he had told her this she was relieved but still nervous about the other tests. He told her that her hormone levels were high. She nearly fainted when he had told her that she was four months pregnant.

When she arrived home she began to plan how she was going to tell Toshiro. They had talked about maybe having kids in the future but she wasn't sure if they were ready for one now, but ready or not they had one coming.

She had called Rukia and asked her for advice; hope she would know what to do considering that she had just told Ichigo that she was about six months pregnant. Her advice was to tell him as soon as possible.

Momo was planning on telling him tonight, that is as long as that baby decided to let her keep her food down. She spent all day planning and cooking.

Toshiro walked in the door at about seven o'clock. She walked over to him and said," hi, hunny how was your day?" He looked at her kinda weird before saying," okay… and yours?" she mumbled something before saying," I went to the doctors today." Toshiro looked up and said," So what's the matter?" she thought it's now or never. She took a deep breath and said," I'm pregnant." She searched his face for some sign.

He was shocked. He couldn't believe it; they had used a condom and birth control. He looked at her and said," As in a baby." She nodded then asked," Are you mad?" He shook his head and said," Shocked. So how far a long are you?" She looked at him and said," about four months. We can abort it if you want." He looked up sharply and said," No!! I mean its unexpected yes. But I don't want to kill it." She let out the breath she was holding and said," That's a relief."

He said," but we do have to figure out what we're going to do." She looked at him and said," I want to raise it." He said," You really want to. Then we will." She through herself at him and hugged him. He looked at her and said," but are we ready?" She replied," Ready or not the baby's coming in five months." He laughed and said," So what's dinner." She had totally forgotten that she had dinner in the oven. She ran in to the kitchen and opened the oven. Her pasta bake was in flames. She jumped back as he came. He grabbed the fire extinguisher and put it out.

She bursted into tears. She wanted it to be perfect and she burnt their supper. He was laughing but he stopped when he saw that she was crying. He walked over to her and said," It's okay, we can go out tonight. Where do you want to go?" She wiped her tears away and said," I wanted it to be perfect." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He said," I'm sure it would have been."

They went to the Dancing Dragon. As they walked in and they saw Ichigo and Rukia. Rukia waved at them and told them to join them. When they joined them Ichigo looked at Toshiro and said," You too. Pretty soon we'll have to start a club if anymore people get pregnant." He laughed, Ichigo was right. It was weird a lot of women we getting pregnant.

Rukia slapped Ichigo across the head and said," Hey be nice!!!!!! Maybe if half of the men in this city weren't controlled by the lower head on their bodies there wouldn't be so many people getting pregnant." Ichigo started to apologize. Momo looked at Rukia and thought is that what a mood swing was like. She didn't want to snap at Toshiro.

Toshiro looked at Momo and said," Hey don't worry it's normal for your emotions to go wild while your pregnant." She said," Still I apologize for being weird in advance." He smiled and said," So when are we going to tell your parents? Or mine as a matter of fact." She hadn't thought about that. When they had moved in together her father had told her that if she came home before they got married and said that she was pregnant that he would disown her.

She was about to say something when they heard someone say," Momo, baby what are you and Toshiro doing here?" Momo looked and sure enough her mom and dad were standing there. Momo said," having dinner." Her mother said," Well of coarse you are. We mean why here?" Toshiro stood up and offered his seat to her mom. He walked over to Momo and whispered," I'll tell your father, just talk to your mom and causally tell her." He gave her a kiss and walked over to her father and said," Sir there is something I would like to talk to you about." They walked outside to talk.

Momo's mother said," Baby is something wrong?" Momo replied," That depends how you look at it." Her mother's eyes got wide and she said," You're pregnant. Aren't you?" She nodded and looked down she asked," Are you mad?" Her mother shook her head and said," I'm going to be a grandmother. What's there to be mad about?"

Just then Toshiro and her father walked back in. Her father looked pissed and Toshiro looked as though someone had either ripped his balls off or tired to. Momo got up and ran to him, she asked," Baby are you okay?" He didn't answer. She looked at her father and asked," What did you do to him?" He said," nothing much. Oh and by the way you're getting an abortion and moving back home."

She took a step back and looked at him. Toshiro had moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. She said," NO!!!!! I'm not going home and I 'm going to have this baby. We want to raise it." Her father's eyes got smaller and said," You really don't want to say that…. Momo." She smiled and said," Oh, yes I really do, Father."

She grabbed Toshiro's hand and said," Rukia, Ichigo, thanks for dinner, but we're going to go now." Rukia and Ichigo waved and Momo and Toshiro left.

When they got home, Momo bursted into tears. She fell on her knees and cried. Toshiro knelt down and picked her up, and carried her to their room. She laid in bed and cried herself to sleep. Toshiro walked in and laid down. He wrapped his arms around her.


	2. arrival time

Chapter two

Arrival time

Three months time and Rukia along with Byakuya's wife, Kylie gave birth to their children, Anthony and Cassie. Everyone around thought that Renji was going to blow his top, his wife, Silvia, was also going to have a baby.

When the time came for her to go into labor, they had to knock out Renji because he was so freaked out. She also had a boy, Matt.

For Momo and Toshiro it seemed that the time for their baby to come was getting longer and longer. The doctor had told her that the baby was due in November. It was all ready Thanksgiving, and she had felt no signs of labor coming anytime soon.

As December came she went into the doctors to find out if something was wrong. The doctor said that he may have calculated the due date wrong. So they waited. Another week and nothing. Momo was beginning to fear for the baby.

The night of December, 16 they were sitting in their living room with Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Silvia, Byakuya, and Kylie. Momo and Rukia were in the kitchen fixing drinks when Momo's water broke. She looked at Rukia and said," Rukia I think my water just broke." Rukia looked at her and said," uhh, okay hold on um... Toshiro uh we need to go Momo's water broke."

They could hear everyone in the living room running around. Rukia and Toshiro helped Momo to the hospital. When they arrived her doctor got her into the room. He took a look and said," it's crowning." Momo said," She's what?" Rukia said," Her head is starting to come out." Toshiro looked at her and said," How do you know that it's a girl." Momo said," The last ultra sound. She did a somersault, and we saw."

Toshiro was happy at the thought of having a baby girl. He gave Momo his hand; she was squeezing the shit out of him. The said," Okay Momo I need you to give one more big push." Momo beared down and said," I can't." Toshiro said," Yes, you can. Baby just push." She pushed as hard as she possibly could. A minute later they heard a baby cry.

The nurse walked over to Momo and said," Here is your baby. Congratulations you have a beautiful baby girl." She handed her to Momo. They looked down at her and she opened her eyes. She had Toshiro's ice blue-green eyes. Toshiro said," She is going to be the most beautiful girl ever." The nurse said," The people outside would like to know if they can come in."

Momo nodded and Toshiro opened the door and let the in. Rukia walked over to Momo and said," Wow she's beautiful. Has she opened her eyes yet?" Momo said," Yeah she has Toshiro's eyes." Ichigo asked," So what's her name?" Toshiro looked at Momo and said," Kya Andrea Hitsugaya."

A couple days later they took Kya home. She was a very quiet baby, she rarely cried. One morning Toshiro walked into her room and she was laying there looking up at the ceiling. He walked over and smiled as she lifted her arms up to him. He picked her up and said," hey baby girl you want to go see mommy."

He walked into his and Momo's room. He walked over to the bed and sat her down by Momo's head. Kya cooed until Momo woke up. Momo opened her eyes and looked to the side. She smiled when kya started to laugh.

She sat up and Kya made a cute little whining sound. She picked her up and got out of bed. She walked over to the bathroom and started the bath water. She settled herself and Kya in the water.

Kya splashed the water. Toshiro walked in and got in the water. He said," She is so cute." Momo laughed as Toshiro picked her up. Kya splashed some of the water into Toshiro's face. Toshiro laughed and said" She'd be cuter if she would stop doing that." Momo laughed and shook her head "I don't think she can get any cuter."


	3. surprise surprise

Chapter three

1, 2, 3,… School

The time seemed to fly, but as her sixth birthday she was very excited. Kya and her friends had to wait before they could join school because of their birthdays; they were the only ones who didn't seem to like that.

One morning Kya walked out into the yard and walked over to Toshiro and said," Daddy why can't I go to school yet?" He smiled and said," That's because you were born later in the year." She pouted and said," I wanted to go now." He chuckled and said," I know. Your ready but I don't want to let you go." He picked her up and swung her around.

Momo came out and said," Hey don't get her sick, she has a play date with Anthony, Cassie, and Matt." Toshiro put her down and said "I guess that you don't want to come to work with me then." She looked at him and said "After me go with you. Kay?" He laughed and said "I'll come get you after lunch." She nodded and ran back inside.

Momo said "She's growing up to fast." Toshiro nodded and said "Tell me about it." They heard a knock on the door. They could also hear Kya yelling "I'll get it!!!" They walked in to see their guest come in. Anthony walked over to her and said "You know that their only doing this so that we don't feel bad?"

Rukia said "Anthony James Kurusake don't you ever say anything like that. We are your parents we don't pity you." Anthony looked to the ground and said "Sorry." The kids went outside and Rukia said " I wonder where he got that idea?" She looked at Ichigo and e said "What did I do know?" Rukia shook her head and they went inside.

As they walked inside the noticed that the kids had already set the table. Momo walked into the kitchen and saw them trying to reach the counter for some thing. She walked over and said, "So what are you guys doing?" Kya squeaked and said, "Nothing what make you think that we do something?" Momo laughed and said, "Oh nothing."

There was yet again a knock on the door. Kya said, "Me get it. Me get it!" She ran and opened the door. Her grandparents were standing at the door, even though she did not know who they were. She said, "Hi, welcome to the Hitsugaya residence. How can I help you?" Her grandmother looked at her and said, "Hi, is your mommy home?" Kya nodded and yelled, " Mommy there are some old people here to see you." Momo said," Kya Andrea Hitsugaya! You don't ever say that about people…"

She looked at them and said, "What are you doing her?" She walked in front of Kya and stood in front of her very protectively. Her mother said, "We just wanted to see our grandbaby. Is that so wrong?" Kya looked up at Momo and ask' "Mommy?" Momo said, "Baby go inside and get daddy." Kya turned around but Momo's father said, "How old are you?" Kya faced him and said," You know what, I don't like you, and for whatever reason my mommy doesn't either. So I don't care how rude it is to say you're old. But shut your old trap before I staple it shut."

Toshiro had come up behind her and picked her up. He said, "Young lady that wasn't very nice." He balanced her on one hip as she said, "But he ask my age and mommy don't like him." Toshiro said, "Mommy likes him she's just mad at him." Momo looked at him and said, "Baby this is my mommy and daddy." Kya looked at her grandpa and said, "I still don't like you. You give off a bad vibration."

He smiled and said, "You don't even know me." Kya smirked as Toshiro put her down. She looked at him and said, "I Don't have to I can sense that I can't trust you." He growled and Momo said, "Kya go inside." The little girl walked inside and closed the door. Momo said, "So what do you want?"

Her father said, "We want Kya." Toshiro looked at him and said, "What the fuck makes you think that we are going to had her over to you?" Momo's father said, "I didn't give you a choice."

So what do you think? I decided to make them evil. Ya or Nah, you tell me.


	4. taken

Taken

Momo looked at her father in disgust. She said, "What makes you think that you have the right to walk in here and demand that we give her to you!" Her father smirked and said, "Because." Then with lighting fast speed he smacked her against the wall and charged at Toshiro. Toshiro drew his zanbakto (sorry about the spelling) and charged at him. Momo's mother in the mean time snuck inside. As she opened the door she saw Kya run down the hall and into the kitchen.

She followed and heard Kya say, "Uncie Ichigo!!!" Ichigo turned around and looked down at Kya, he said, "Hey what's wrong?" Kya pointed towards the door and said, "There is this mean man and lady after me. He hurt mommy!" Ichigo, Byakuya, and Renji stood up and ran out of the kitchen to help. Momo's mother heard them coming and hid in a storage closet.

After they past she snuck down the hall and into the kitchen. Kya was sitting at the table with Matt, Anthony, and Cassie. The four of them had their backs turned to her. She was behind Kya, about to grab her when Rukia came in and Yelled, "Kya! Move!" The four kids ducked under the table, and ran. They ran to Kylie and Silvia, who came running when they heard Rukia. Kylie said, "Anthony, Can you be a big boy and lead the way to the safe spot?" Anthony nodded and started down the hall. Cassie, who was clinging to Matt's arm, said, "What's going on?" Anthony looked back at his cousin and said, "I don't know." He looked back and saw Kya walking slowly behind. He looked at Matt and asked, "You know the way, right?" Matt nodded and said, "Why?" Anthony nodded back towards Kya and said, "You lead Cassie I'm going to take a different way with Kya. It will be harder for them to find us this way." Matt nodded and started to lead Cassie.

Anthony walked back to Kya and grabbed her hand. She looked at him and started to cry, she said, "Everyone is going to get hurt and it's my fault. I'm not worth it." He pulled her into a hug and said, "I think that you're worth it." She blushed and nodded. Momo's mother managed to get past Rukia, Kylie, and Silvia. She came up behind Anthony and knocks him out. Kya took off running and hid in a semi-open vent.

About a half an hour later Momo and the others woke up and ran down to the panic room. As they opened the door Matt and Cassie Yelled in surprise. They ran to their parents and Momo asked, "Where's Anthony and Kya?" Matt looked up and said, "They never came in. We split up because we thought that it would be harder for that lady to find us." Toshiro and Ichigo took off to go look though out the house for Anthony and Kya.

Toshiro was running down the hall when he heard a whimper. He stopped and walked over to the vent. He knelt down and looked into the vent. He said, "Kya, baby is that you?" Her head popped up and she crawled as fast as she could towards her dad. As she crawled out he picked her up. She gripped on to him tight as if she never met to let go.

He carried her into the panic room and over to Momo. Momo cradled her as she cried. Then Rukia walked over and sat down, she looked at Kya and asked, "Hunny, where's Anthony?" Kya looked at her and started to cry harder. She hiccupped a couple times before saying, "She took Him!!" Then she cried even harder.

Rukia looked as though she had been hit with a giant brick. She sat there and stared until Ichigo came in and asked what happened. She looked at him and cried, "She took him!! Ichigo he' s gone." Then she broke down. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Don't worry we'll find him."


	5. forgive me but I believe

Forgive me but I believe

It had been three weeks and there was still no sign of Anthony. That night Ichigo walked into his and Rukia's bedroom to find her trying to stab herself. Ichigo ran over to her and knocked the dagger out of her hands.

They laid on the bed in that position until Rukia stopped crying. She looked at him and said, "I'm sorry, it's just that he's gone." She threw herself against is chest and sobbed. His arms tightened around her and he kissed her on top of the head.

She looked up and kissed him on the lips. He leaned down and pressed against her. He could feel her transferring all her frustration and sorrow into it. His hands began to roam her body.

They found the opening of her robe. He slide one over her breast and the other went down. The one traveling south found her sensitive spot. She was wet and getting wetter. She pushed her hips up trying to get closer.

Ichigo quickly got her robe and his clothing off. She pushed away and looked at his growing erection. She wrapped her hands around his little friend and began to pump up and down. His head flew back in pleasure. He knew that he wouldn't hold out for long, since they didn't have sex for the past three months. His hands grabbed her and pulled her up so that she was straddling him. He looked at her and asked, "Are you sure that you want to?" She nodded and said, "I feel completely guilty knowing that he is gone and we are here in this warm room enjoying our selves but we both need this." Ichigo nodded and thrusted into her. She moaned and soon enough they both climaxed.

Ten Years later.

A little girl said, "Mommy!" Rukia turned around and scooped the little girl up in her arms. She said, "Hey Catie baby what did you do at school today?" Catie looked at Rukia and said, "I learned how to divide fractions." Ichigo walked over and kissed Catie on the head. She pushed away from her mom and ran next door.

She knocked on the door and her cousin, Cassie, opened the door. She let Catie in and they walked down the hall to where Matt and Kya where waiting. They looked up and smiled at her. She looked at Kya and asked, "Do people expect me to take my brothers place." Kya's eyes softened as she said, "No, No one expects you to take Anthony's spot. You are Catie not Anthony." Catie smiled and gave Kya a hug. She then asked, "So what are we going to eat tonight?" Kya smiled and said, "Whatever my mom tells the chiefs to make." Everyone laughed and Kylie walked in and said, "Kya, Matt your mothers called they say that it is time to go."

Kya and Matt stood up and nodded. They walked out, and went their separate ways at the gate. Kya walked up to her house and opened the door she called, "Mom? Daddy? Are you guys' home?" She walked outside and saw her parents talking to the elders of the village. She walked over and said, "Hey, what's up?" The elders quit talking and looked at her funny. They walked away and she looked at her mom.

Momo looked at her and said, "It's nothing. Don't worry." Kya shrugged and walked to her room to change for her party. As she entered her room she walked over to her mirror and looked at herself. She said, "Anthony, I know that you can't hear me. But if you could you would know that I miss you. Oh god how I miss you." She then turned around and took her close off.

She walked over to her closet and took out her dress. It was Crystal blue, strapless with no back. The only thing holding it up was a single strap that connected in the back with a tiny diamond clip. She had her mid-back length coal black hair pulled into a messy bun with blue crystals and diamonds in it, and high heels with silver studs.

About seven o'clock she walked outside to the party. Everyone who saw her turned and stared. She walked over to her parents and asked, "Why are they staring?" Toshiro turned and looked at her. He said, "They probably can't help it. You're so beautiful!" She blushed and walked over to her mom. Momo looked at her and said, "My god baby, You're gorgeous."

Kya looked at her and asked, "Do the elders want me to find a different Fiancée?" Momo looked at Kya and nodded. Kya said, "Oh." Then she walked over to an area where there was no one. She looked up to the stars and said, "Anthony, where are you? I need you." As she said that a star twinkled, but it was weird like it was reacting to what she said. She was staring at it when Catie jumped on her back. Kya screamed in surprise and every head in the vicinity. Catie and Kya started to laugh when their parents came running.

Toshiro looked confused when they started to laugh. Kya said, "Its okay she only scared me a little." Momo was about to say something when the elders got everyone's attention and said, "We have an announcement, tonight is the night that Lady Kya will pick a husband."

All the younger men cheered. The eldest elder looked at Kya and asked, "Do you have anything to add, my lady?' Kya looked pissed, she yelled, "Yah I do,… Get out!!!" Every one looked at her with a shocked expression. The elders said, "Excuse me?" Kya said, "This is my sixteenth birthday party! I don't have to listen to your fucking bullshit! And I certainly don't have to pick someone to marry because you say so. And FYI I am engaged!"

She started to storm off when someone said, "If you mean Kursake you know as well as the rest of us that he is gone, you might as well move on." Kya turned and looked at him and said, "You can believe what you want, but Anthony is not dead. And my sorry but I believe that he will come back!" Then she stormed off. Then the sky was light up with what looked like a falling star.


	6. believe me

Believe me, I mean well

Kya was sitting in the kitchen the next morning. She was thinking about the light that they saw last night. She looked up as her father walked in. She asked, "Did you guys find it?" Toshiro looked at her and shook his head; they had looked all night and couldn't find a thing.

Kya stood up and kissed her dad before leaving for school. She walked outside and left the gates. Her school was to the right but she started to walk left. She didn't really know why.

She walked into the woods just west of her house. She could smell this smoky ash. She walked towards the area that smelt heavily of it. She walked until she came to what looked like a cloud of smoke, like a smoke screen.

She said, "Hello?" She saw something moving. She stepped into it. She was some where near the middle when someone grabbed her. She jumped and screamed, but his hand covered her mouth. She squirmed and tried to get away until she heard his voice.

He said, "Shhh. Kya… It's me." She turned in his arms and looked at him. And sure enough there he was. Anthony Kurusake standing there with the same goofy grin that he had ten years ago. She threw herself into him and nuzzled her head in his neck.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She smelt so good he couldn't understand why but being with her made him want to forget why he was there. She kept nuzzling into him to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. She ad this dream so many times, but this time it was different he was warm, she could smell his cologne.

He pushed her back a moment and looked at her. She didn't change too much over the ten years, she just matured. He lowered his head and kissed her it was soft, but passionate. She moaned and pushed herself closer.

His hands moved down her back and slid under her shirt. She moaned a little louder and arched to his touch. He was on fire just the feeling of her against him made him want to cum. It took almost all his strength to keep from ripping her clothing off and thrusting into her.

He pushed back gently and said, "Maybe we should stop." She looked at him and said, "Sorry, I guess that after ten years I just got excited. I'm just so happy to see you." She pulled away and started to walk towards her school. He reached out and said, "It isn't like I don't want to. Cause god I want to."

She looked at him and asked, "Then why should we stop?" He looked at her and smiled. He said, "Because I don't want to hurt you. I promised to protect you. Right?" She nodded but still looked disappointed. He grabbed her hand and turned her around. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Then he said, "Meet me here tonight."

She nodded and walked away. She got to school about lunch time. She walked into the cafeteria and was practically mauled by her friend, Madison. Cassie walked over and said, "Maddie leave Kya alone. But she still haves to explain." Kya smiled and said, "I got distracted."

Cassie gave her a weird look then asked, "You want to go out for lunch?" Kya nodded and said, "Duh." They were walking out when a teacher came over and said, "We missed you this morning Hitsugaya." Kya said, "I know I'm sorry I didn't feel too well." He smirked and said, "Then explain how your parents have no clue where you are." She said, "Easy I left for school, then half way here I fainted." He looked at her concerned and said, "Then maybe we should call your parents and have them pick you up." She shook her head and said, "I'm fine now."

As they left they ran into Matt. He walked over to Kya and said, "You scared the crap out of me." She looked at him innocently and said, "Me sorry it won't happen again." He nodded and they left for lunch.

While they were down town looking for a place to eat, they ran into their parents. Momo looked at Kya and said, "Kya Andrea Hitsugaya you better have one hell of a reason to why you were later for school without us knowing." She put on the innocent face and said, "I do have a reason …but I can't tell you."

Momo looked at her and said, "Not good enough. You're grounded for a month." Kya said, "That's not fair! Just because I was late for school." Momo said, "Late! You skipped over halve of your school day, and you won't even say why." Toshiro stepped in between them and said, "Momo chill." He looked at Kya and said, "Go Home." She looked at him and said, "But…" He interrupted and said, "Now!" She turned to cassie and said, " Sorry." Momo said, " Wait, Why do you smell like cologne?" Kya froze and turned around and said, "I do give Matt hugs you know."

Madison said, "But that's not Matt's cologne?" Kya smacked her hand against her forehead and said, "I'm going to go home now." Her dad stepped in her way and said, "Kya…" She jumped up on a rooftop and took off. But she didn't go home she went to where she had found Anthony.

She saw him sitting on a branch. She walked over and jumped up by him. He looked up and said, "Why aren't you in school?" She smiled and said, "I got in trouble by my parents for skipping the first halve and then smelling like you." She poked him in the chest. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed her and said, "Me so sorry." She nuzzled into him and said, "No your not." He smiled and said, "you're right." He kissed her again. She pressed into him to increase the passion. He moaned and pulled her into his lap. She moved her legs so that she was straddling him.

He moved his hand up her sides causing her to moan. As she moaned she pushed down against his semi-hard "Little buddy". He groaned and gentle pushed up ward. She arches back to the point that he has to put his hand behind her so that she doesn't fall.

He takes his other hand and slides it up her skirt to her panties. He finds that they are soaked. He smirks to himself and presses against her soaked underwear. She moans and trusts against his hand. He begins to slide his hand in her panties when…


	7. not understanding

Not Understanding.

He was about to side his hand in to her panties when… They heard, "What exactly are you two doing." She looked down and saw their parents looking up at them.

Momo looked at Kya and said, "You missed over halve of your school day for a boy." Kya jumped down fixing her skirt and said, "Could you just listen to my side." Momo yelled, "What side? We just caught you with some boy's hand in you underwear." She blushed at that thought and said, "I know but there's more to it." She turned to see Anthony trying to sneak away. She said, "Hey aren't you going to help me out here?"

He turned and said, "What I'm I suppose to say?" Toshiro said, "Who is he anyway?" Kya looked at them and asked, "You don't recognize him?" They shook their heads and she looked at Rukia and Ichigo who also shook their heads. She looked at Anthony and said, "Aren't you going to tell them?" He shook his head and started to walk away. She said, "Where are you going?" He looked at her and said, "Circumstances change baby…" Tears started to form in her eyes as she yelled, "I waited ten Goddamn Fucking Years for you and you're going to leave again?!"

He turned around and said, "No one but you was supposed to know that I was here." Kya dropped down on her knees and said, "If you take one more step, I swear I will forget about you and move on…" She looked at her and his parents then back to him. "Anthony." Their parents' heads shot up.

He moved so fast that she didn't even notice until he had her pinned to a tree. He moved his mouth to her ears and said, "That was a really bad move." She looked him in the eyes and said, "You going to kill me?"

He let her go and started to walk away. When Rukia said, "Anthony?" He turned and said, "Your Anthony is no more." He started walking away when he decided to turn around and run at Rukia. When he was about to strike he saw a blur of black.

His zanbakto was intercepted by Kya's. She shoved him off and said, "If you're going to leave than leave." He looked at her with almost sad eyes. He couldn't explain this feeling, of wanting, and needing her. He turned away and she said, "I can't believe that you're walking away!" He looked at her and smirked before vanishing.

Kya returned her zanbakto to its sheath and turned to her parents. She said, "Can we just go home and talk about this later?" Toshiro looked at Momo and then to Ichigo.

They really wanted answers. Momo was about to answer when they all saw movement by Kya. They turned to see her fall on her knees and start to cry. Momo walked over and wrapped her arms around her. She rocked back and forth until Kya fell asleep.

Toshiro walked over and picked Kya up. He looked at Rukia and Ichigo and said, "We'll call you tomorrow when she is ready to answer some questions." As they walked him he said, "I just don't understand… When she was little she use to tell us everything, but know she couldn't even tell us about him." Momo looked at him and said, "I'm sure that she had her reasons."

He nodded as he placed her in her bed and tucked her in. He was about to leave when he heard a whimper. He turned around to see; Kya's electric blue eyes just staring at him with tears threatening to spill over the edges. He walked over to her bed and sat down. She threw herself in his arms and started to cry.

He sat there until she fell asleep. Then he walked into his and Momo's room. Momo sat up and asked, "What took so long?" He said, "She woke up." Momo got out of bed and waked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and asked, "Is she okay?" He shrugged his shoulders and said, "As much as you could expect after having that happen to her."


	8. How could she

How could he

School finished and Kya left and went home. When she got home no one was there so she went to her room and went to sleep. While sleeping she had a very strange dream.

_She was tied down and couldn't move, no matter what she tried. She opened her eyes trying to move. She gasped as she saw his face. He smirked and said, "You babe are MINE, there's nothing at you can do about it."_

Kya sat up screaming as both her parents came in. Momo ran over and sat on Kya's bed she asked, "What's wrong baby?" She was shaking like leaf. Toshiro walked over to her and said, "Hey, its okay we're here now."

She stood up and said, "I'm going to go for a walk." Momo said, "But, Hunny its 4:00 A.M." Kya said, "I'll be fine… I promise." Toshiro nodded and said, "Be back by 4:30... Okay" She nodded and grabbed her coat.

She left their yard and walked down to the park. As she walked through she watched the stars. That is until she suddenly hit the ground with her butt. "Hey Watch where the fuc… Oh I'm so sorry are you okay?" She looked up to see a boy about her age. She took his hand as he helped her up.

He said, "My name is Kendren. I'm so sorry about running into you like that I wasn't watch were I was going." She smiled and said, "My name is Kya… Nice to um... meet you." He looked at her and said, "You probably hear this a lot but you're gorgeous." She blushed and said, "Actually besides my parents, friends, and the perverts trying to get up my skirt, you are the only one that's ever said that." He looked at her and said, "You're kidding." She shook her head and said, "Nope."

He said, "Not even your boyfriend?" She looked at him with sad eyes and said, "I don't have a boyfriend." He looked at her in disbelief and said, "I'm sorry I just thought that a beautiful girl like you would have a boyfriend." She smiled and asked, "So are you done hitting on me?" He smirked and said, "Not a chance." She laughed and said, "So are you new here… I've never seen you before." He nodded and said, "I start school tomorrow, well technically today." She giggled and looked at her watch. She gasped and said, "I'm really sorry but I was suppose to be home like an hour ago… I've to run I guess that I'll see you at school."

She ran into the house and said, "I'm So So So So sorry! Please don't kill me." Toshiro looked up at her and said, "Why would will kill you, you're only an hour late." Momo said, "And just where were you?" Kya said, "I just went to the park and I ran into this boy about my age, and we talked. That's it." She then walked up stairs and took a shower and got dressed for school.

As she was leaving Momo asked, "So what was his name?" Kya spun around and said, "Kendren, doesn't that just sound soooo hot." Momo rolled her eyes and said, "Of course honey." Toshiro said, "Well looks like you've got a new obsession." She winked and said, "You win." Then she left for school.

As she arrived at school she saw Kendren trying to find the office. She ran over and jumped on his back and said, "Need some help?" He laughed as she let go and grabbed his hand. They were about to reach the office when Madison popped out of no where and said, "OOOOOO Ky-Ky who is your friendy-friend?" Kya laughed and said, "This is Kendren, Kendren this is Madis.. ahh" Matt had at the moment grabbed her and swung her around. She laughed and said, "This is Matt. Matt this is Kendren." Matt looked at him and said, "He looks okay." Kya shoved him and said, "Yes daddy I know beware of pedophiles." Kendren looked at her and said, "What?"

Kya laughed as she pulled his arm and said, "It's an inside joke." He nodded and placed an arm around her shoulder. She blushed a little and moved in closer.

(Tell me what you think and no they will not be a couple at the End maybe now for her to move on. But I'm not sure."


	9. hope in the shadows

Hope in the shadows

Kya showed Kendren the way to the office and then to his first class, which was also her first class. She walked in and sat down. The teacher looked at him and said, "You must be Kendren." Kendren nodded and the teacher said, "Well introduce yourself and then you can have a seat next to Kya, I'm guessing you know who she is." He nodded again and said, "I'm Kendren." Then he walked over to Kya and sat down next to her.

As he sat down a girl behind him said, "So how big is your Package?" He looked at her and said, "My what?" She giggled in a very flirty way and said, "You package." Kya looked at her and said, "instead of worrying about something that you are never going to get why don't you just shut up and fuck off." The girl looked offended by didn't say anything.

Kendren looked at Kya and said, "She seems to be afraid of you." Kya smirked and said, "With good reason." He looked at her and she laughed. Every head in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Kya blushed and said, "What?" The teacher looked at her and said, "Did you just laugh?" She smiled and said, "Maybe I did maybe I didn't."

Kendren looked at her and asked, "Why is it such a shock that you laughed?" She looked at him with a sad looked in her eyes and said, "Lets just say that I had a friend that left after he promised that he would always be there for me, then he came back and broke it again. This time he left me with a broken heart." Kendren leaned over and gave her a hug. She blushed a little hoping that no one would see, but to her disappointment Matt walked in and saw her blush. So he said, "Kya I thought that I said to stay away from pedophiles." Kendren and Kya blushed as everyone in the class looked at them.

Kya said, "But I like older men.?!" Matt laughed and looked at Kendren he said, "Please don't be offended by that it's an inside joke that you will get at lunch." He looked at Kya who was still blushing and said, "Your face is red." She turned away and said, "Is not." He chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. (Gasp!!!!!! Their first kiss , the cheek counts in my book.) Matt smiled and gave the teacher the papers that he was suppose to give him.

The whole class (Yes even the fan girls) AWWWWed at the two. Kya went to look out the window to escape the stares of her class mates and… (Looks down in shame for writing this) and falls off her chair. Kendren looked at her and asked, "Are you okay?" But she didn't hear him.

She was staring out the window. There HE was, she couldn't believe it. He came back. He smirked when he saw the fear in her eyes, but he frowned when he saw Kendren put a hand on Kya's shoulder.

Kya screamed as Kendren put his hand on her shoulder. She stood up and ran out of the room. Kendren looked around before he ran after her. She was running down the stairs by the time he caught up to her. He chased her out side and said, "Kya wait… What did I do?"

He followed her to the Shinigami (Idk if I spelled it right). Without thinking he ran straight into Toshiro's office and looked up to a bunch of Zanbaktos in is face. He said, "Please don't kill me, I didn't mean to just run in like that. I was following Kya." Toshiro said, "We can see that but why were you following her?" Kendren said, "We were in class and she fell off her chair. When I asked if she was okay I saw that she was staring off into to space. She was staring at this tree branch like there was someone standing there or as if it was going to come alive and break threw the window and grab her. So I grabbed her shoulder, she screamed and took off, so I followed her."

He looked over and saw Momo cradling Kya and rocking her back and forth.

Toshiro walked over and asked, "Baby, what's wrong?" Kya whimpered and Momo said, "We can't help if we don't know, hunny." She looked at Toshiro and said, "He's back… Daddy… He's back…." That's all that she could manage before bursting into tears. Toshiro looked at Ichigo, and Kendren asked, "Who's back?" Everyone's head turned as Matt said, "Anthony." Kya looked up and nodded. Renji said, "Matt what are you talking about?" Matt said, "I saw him too. I don't know if Cassie knows yet but he actually talked to me. He said to tell you (pointing to Kendren) to leave Kya alone and that she was his."

Kendren looked at Matt and said, "What control does he have? It's not like he could actually do anything." Kya and Matt both had this guilty look on their faces. Kya said, "No, Anthony's right." Kendren looked at her and said, "What do you mean?" Kya stood up and lifted her shirt up a little. She turned and faced Kendren, showing him and Tattoo that said Property of Anthony Kurosake. She looked up and said, "Honestly I don't know where it came from, but I know that he did it." Just than Cassie came running threw the doors and said, "I'm I the last one to know again?" Matt looked at her and said, "Maddie doesn't know yet." She looked at him and said, "Not helping…. Hey who are you?" Looking at Kendren. Kya said, "This is Kendren, Kendren this is Cassie." Cassie nodded and said, "Is he back?" Kya nodded and Cassie said, "Fuck!"

But to Cassie's bad luck as she said that her parents walked in the room and Byakuya said, "Cassandra Amelia Kuchi… what was that?" She turned and said, "Nothing daddy." He said, "That's what I thought." Then he said, "Who are you guys talking about?" Kya looked at him and said, "Anthony." He looked shocked and said, "Damn." Kendren said, "Well obviously I don't know this Anthony is but I can tell I don't like him," he looked at Kya , "I know you don't know me that well but I will say this I will protect you even if it means that I die trying." Kya blushed and said, "It won't help." Kendren smiled and said, "Then I'll be a idiot, because I've only known you for one day and I already know I love you." Kya looked at him but didn't say anything.

(So what do you think?)

Anthony: What the fuck???!!! He thinks that he can just walk in here and try to take Kya away from me!!!!

Kya: Anthony calm down. She's not going to let that happen…. Are you?

Me: … No comment

Kendren: Hey I'm not that bad of a guy am I? (Anthony gives him a death glare)

Me & Kya: Kendren… RUN. (Kendren takes off running)

Anthony: Review or he dies!!! Muwhahahah!!! (Kya and I hiding in corner)


	10. Holding on to what we got

Holding on to what we've got

Kya looked at Kendren and said, "Thank you. But I can't let you do that." He looked at her and said, "Why not?" She looked at him and said, "I can't let you because I don't…. I don't think that I can ever love you the way you me. Please don't get me wrong you are very good looking and you are very charming. But honestly Anthony has my heart and I have a feeling that he isn't going to give it up that easily." Kendren's face hardened and said, "Well I will just have to prove myself to both him and you."

She said, "I didn't…" She was interrupted by, "Well know is your chance." Everyone turned their heads and there was Anthony. He smirked and launched himself at Kendren. Kendren didn't have time to react and was sent flying into the wall. Anthony walked over and said, "Some tough guy you are. You can't even stand after that little attack." He went to strike him with his zanbakto but stopped as Kya got in the way. She looked at him and said, "He is not a threat to you. So leave him alone!"

He smirked at her and said, "Oh do you have feelings for him." She glared at him and said, "Like I just said, I am giving up on loving anyone again. You broke my heart twice Anthony. Why would I be stupid enough to let that happen a third…" He cut her off by kissing her. She shoved him away and turned to Kendren. He went to grab her but Matt got in the way.

Anthony said, "Long time no see. Matt." Matt smirked and said, "Yeah, but only if we could have met on better terms." Anthony went to attack Matt. He blocked and counterattacked. They went back and forth a few times before Anthony summoned his Banki. Matt stood back a moment and then followed suite. As they clashed Kya used her spiritually pressure to form a shield around everyone else. As the dust cleared they could see that both of them were standing there.

Matt fell first and Anthony laughed saying, "See Kya if you weren't such a chicken then you could have been the one standing here undefeated by anyone." Kya stood up and said, "You are right Anthony that could have been me. Fuck that should have been me, but I wasn't afraid of that power. I was afraid of losing the person I cared most about. That doesn't matter though because I already lost him, I've lost him twice and it hurts like hell." Kendren and Matt both sat up. Cassie ran over to Matt and hugged him. She looked at Anthony and said, "Who are you? There's no way that you're the cousin that I once knew and cared about." He smirked and said, "you're right Cassie, I' not the Anthony you once knew, nor am I the one that Kya fell in love with. I am a bigger and better version of him."

Kya scoffed and said, "My ass you're bigger or better. I like the other Anthony better." Everyone looked at her and saw that she was crying. Kendren walked over to her and said, "I am just wondering but what did you ever see in him?" Kya looked at Kendren and said, "Anthony… Where do I start hmmm he was funny, charming. He was my knight in shining armor. He always protected me no matter what. I mean hell that's the reason why he is over there and I am the one standing here. He protected me from my mom's parents who wanted to kidnap me." She started to shake and said, "But most of all he… he was my… best friend."

Anthony looked at her and watched her tears start to fall. He grabbed his head and fell to his knees. He then started to scream from the pain surging through his head. He looked at her and screamed, "Shut up… What are you doing to me?" She looked at him and they met eyes. His eyes had changed from a clouded dull midnight blue to the deep alive midnight blue eyes. She started to crawl towards him and said, "Anthony? Is it actually you?" He looked up at her and said, "Who else would I be?" She jumped on him and he wrapped his arms around.

He then looked at Matt and said, "What happened to you? You look like you just got done ash diving?" Kya looked at him and said, "Ash What? WTF is ash diving?" Cassie jumped on top of Anthony's other side and he stood up. He looked over at his parents. He said, "Mom?" Both girls let go and walked over to their parents. Rukia ran over and pulled him into a hug. Ichigo walked over and rubbed his hand on the top of Anthony's head.

Kya looked at him and said, "Hey what's ash diving?" Everyone looked at her and laughed. She play pouted and Anthony walked over to her and went to put his arms around her waist when Kendren stepped in front. Anthony raised an eyebrow and said, "Who the fuck are you?" He said, "My name is Kendren." Kya looked at him and said, "Kendren its fine, he's not going to hurt anyone." He whipped around and said, "Didn't you just get done saying that you weren't going to trust him because he broke your heart twice."

Kya pushed past him and walked over to Anthony; he put his arms around her and said, "Just so you know, Kendren right? Anyways she is mine and you can't have her no matter what you do I will always have her heart and there is nothing that you can do about it." Kendren clenched his fists together and mutter something that no one heard. He then walked out and Kya looked at Anthony.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. He spun them round as he kissed her. When he stopped he looked at her and she hid her face in his neck, he laughed and looked over at Matt. He couldn't remember what happened but he carried her over there and said, "I can't remember what I did but I'm sorry." Matt smirked and said, "I'll think of something for you to pay me back with." They both laughed and then he put Kya down. She walked over to her parents and said, "See I told you that it would work out." Toshiro laughed and said, "Yea it worked out after all."

Later that day Kya and Anthony were walking through the park. Kya turned to him and said, "You know I am really glad that you are back." He looked at her and said, "Oh really?" She hit him lightly on the shoulder and said, "Don't be an ass, I really missed you." He pulled her into a hug and said, "I really missed you too."

She smiled and nuzzled her head into his neck. She said, "But I don't know if I completely trust you yet." He looked at her with hurt eyes and said, "Like I told Matt I don't remember what I did but I understand that I probably did something unforgivable. So I understand."

She stopped walking and he looked at her she said, "You never answered my question." He tiled his head to one and said, "What question is that baby?" She said, "What's Ash diving?" He laughed and started to walk away. She said, "I am serious." He looked back and said, "Come on, it really isn't that hard to figure out. It is what it sounds like."

(That's it for know, but don't worry he won't stay that way for long, or maybe he will I haven't decided, but he will rape her for sure, anyways that is the option that won.)

Kya: See Anthony you got worked up over nothing.

Anthony: I still don't like him.

Kendren: Hey what's the matter with me?

Me: Okay children don't make me put you in different corners.

Kendren: Why am I so pissed off about Anthony going back to normal?

Cassie: Because you are suppose to be in "love" with her idiot. Now will you people please review before one of these idiots kill each other.


	11. Author Note

Note!!!!!

Hey everyone this is just a note, so please don't take offense to this. I just got a review telling me that this story was stupid and that I should stop writing. Well the reason I am telling you this is for those people who don't like and make it far enough to read this note. I have 29 reviews telling me that people like "Hard than we expected" And 1 telling me that they don't. So if and Of you get this far and don't like my story this is what I have to say to you.

_**Stop reading my stop story!!!!! And don't even bother to review, because I don't care what you say I am going to continue my story and YOU can go jump off a bridge for all I care!!!!!!**_

For those of you who like my story I am sorry for me to have to waste you time and read this.


	12. Alone at last

Alone at last

(Hey it's me! Any way, I want to sorry because it's been like forever ago since I've up dated. That's because our school gave us laptops and they just put this stupid thing called forticlient on it. It's suppose to filter the internet at home. Sometimes it does other times it doesn't', and sometimes it blocks the internet itself. It sucks, so I'm trying to get things up as fast as I can)

_Recap-_ _She stopped walking and he looked at her she said, "You never answered my question." He tiled his head to one and said, "What question is that baby?" She said, "What's Ash diving?" He laughed and started to walk away. She said, "I am serious." He looked back and said, "Come on, it really isn't that hard to figure out. It is what it sounds like."_

That night Anthony and Kya were lying on a hill above their houses looking at the stars. When Anthony said, "Marry me." Kya's head shot up and she said, "What?" He looked her in the eyes and said, "Marry me." She sat up and said, "Do you mean like… Now?'' He nodded and said, "Why not?" He sat up and kissed her on the lips and said, "Kya I love you. I mean it. I don't want to loose you, ever." She looked at him, then turned her head towards her house and said, "I… love you too. I really do, but….I…I'm…not…I'm not ready to get married."

He nodded again and said, "I can wait… I guess, but I am at least going to get a ring. That is if you will wear it?" She looked at him and raised an eyebrow and said, "Is that your weird way of proposing?" He smiled and said, "It is. If you will say yes." She smiled, jumped on him and said, "Duh," before kissing him. He sat up more putting her in a strattling position. He moaned as she adjusted her weight. He put his hands on her hips pulling her down against his tightened pants. She moaned in his mouth as she felt his erection threw his pants, and as she felt her own liquid starting to pool in her underwear. She pushed on his chest so that he was lying on the ground. She began to unbutton his shirt. Giving him little kisses as she undid each button. She started to undo his pants when they heard their parents calling. She stopped and looked at him. He looked at her and whined, "Don't stop… please…" She kissed him as she got up and said, "You know we can't do that now. At least, but I promise you will be my first and I don't know how longer I can wait for you." With that she walked down the hill. He groaned and ran after her.

When she got home she ran into her parent's room and found her mom sitting on the bed. She ran and jumped on the bed. Momo looked at her and asked, "What are you so happy about?" Kya looked at her and said, "He proposed Mom." Momo looked at her and said, "You two do realize that you are only sixteen and that your father isn't going to let you get married until he trusts him." Kya looked down at the floor and said, "Way to burst my bubble mom, and yes I knew that. He actually wanted to elope; but I told him that I wasn't ready to get married. So he said that we would wait but he wants to get me a ring. EEEEE! I'm sooo excited." Momo laughed and said, "Well get unexcited and get some sleep, you'll have to tell you father tomorrow." Kya whined and walked off to her room.

The next morning Kya walked down stairs. She walked into the kitchen and over to her father. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Morning Daddy!" He looked at her and said, "What do you want?" She said, "What makes you think that I want something?" He smiled and said, "Because I'm your father and I know you better than you think." She sighed and said, "Anthony proposed last night." She bit her bottom lip chewing on it as he looked up at her. He said, "He did? What did you say?" She looked at him and said, "I told him that I am not ready to get married yet. But if he got a ring that I would wear it." Toshiro got up silently and walked outside. Kya followed him as he walked into Ichigo and Rukia's yard. He knocked on the door, and Kya said, "Daddy? What are you doing?" He looked at her as Rukia opened the door and said, "Talking." He looked at Rukia and said, "Morning Rukia. Did you know that Anthony proposed to Kya last night?" Rukia looked at him and said, "Anthony get your ass down here!!" They heard, "What did I do no…. Oh good morning Mister Hitsugaya." Toshiro asked, "Did you propose to Kya last night?" Anthony looked at her though the corner of his eye and saw that she absolutely didn't want him to be in this situation. Anthony looked him in the eye and said, "Yes sir." Toshiro raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?" Anthony looked Shocked and said, "Because I…. I…" Rukia said, "You what?"

Anthony looked at Kya and said, "I love her." Kya blushed and Toshiro said, "You're sixteen. How do you know what it feels like to be in love?" Anthony looked at him and said, "I may be sixteen, but I know that I love her, and there's nothing you can do to change that." Toshiro said, "Well I hope you know that as long as I say no; she's not getting married." Kya looked at him and said, "Dad, if I want to get married I will. I wouldn't let you stop me." He turned to her and said, "Oh really, we're going home. Now!" He gently grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door. She looked back at Anthony and mouthed 'Love you' he mouthed it back and shut the door sliding down to the floor. Rukia walked over and knelt down in front of him. She said, "He doesn't hate you. You know that don't you." Anthony looked at her and nodded. She said, "He's scared. You're a threat that might take his baby away from him. He's also confused to way she is so excepting after you broke her heart the last time." Anthony nodded again and said, "I know. It's just I... I can't remember what I did. I still don't understand why she lets me near her if I did something terrible like everyone makes it seem." Rukia stood up and said, "Well go wake your sister up and get ready for school." He nodded and walked up stairs as Rukia walked into the kitchen to find Ichigo rummaging though the fridge.

She laughed as he stood up with an apple in his mouth. She walked over pulling the apple out of his mouth she said, "Anthony proposed to Kya last night." Ichigo choked on the apple and said, "He did what?" Rukia laughed and said, "Go ask him yourself." Ichigo put the apple on the counter then walked up stairs. He knocked on the first door to the left of the stairs before entering. Anthony looked up from his bed and said, "Mom told you?" Ichigo nodded and asked, "What's gotten into you?" Anthony shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't' really know. But I love her Dad I know, I do." Ichigo chuckled and said, "That's great, but don't rush. Really, you two may feel this way now; but if something happens we don't want you to regret it later. Now get dressed and go to school." Anthony nodded pulling his school jacket on and he headed down stairs. He walked into the kitchen and said, "I think I'm just going to grab something on the way. Is that okay?" Rukia turned around and said, "Yeah, and don't stay out too late." He nodded as he left the house.

He left the yard, walking down the street to wait for Kya. As she came out she grabbed his hand and said, "So where are we going for breakfast?" He laughed and said, "How'd you know?" She shrugged shoulders and said, "I'm your girlfriend it's my job to know all about you." He laughed again and said, "You know all about me. Huh?" She nodded and he said, "What's my favorite color?" "Midnight blue." He smiled, "food?" "Fried rice with shrimp" "pass time?" "ME!" He stopped and said, "What?" She laughed and I'm your favorite pass time." He laughed wrapping his arms around her. She turned in his arms and said, "We should sneak somewhere." He looked at her and said, "Now?" She nodded and said, "Yeah… You know… please." He smiled and said, "Why?" She snuggled into him and said, "Did you know that you like completely sexy in just your pajamas pants." He chuckled and said, "Oh, really. I like the way that sounds." She laughed pulling away; she began to pull him off the road.

Anthony laughed and let himself be dragged. She dragged him into a small wooded area. She led him until they came to a creek. She let go of his hand, walked away a couple feet she turned around unbuttoning her shirt. He smiled and said, "Are you sure that you want me to see that much. I may not be able to stop if it gets too far." She smirked and said, "Who says I am going to want to stop?" He chuckles walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her, and he kissed her. She moaned into his kiss deepening it. She ran her hands up his arms pulling his jacket off. He pulled away from her pulling her shirt completely off, he threw it behind him. Smiling he said, "You're so beautiful." Kya blushed as she stepped towards him, starting to unbutton his shirt. He groaned as she slowly slid her soft hands over his abs, and down to his pants, that were becoming awful tight. She unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down he kicked them off, along with his socks and shoes. He pushed her back, unclasping her bra; he 'attacked' her breast. Kya's legs gave out and he caught her in mid-fall slowly easing their way to the ground.

As he sucked on her breast, he slid her skirt off, sliding a hand in to her underwear, feeling how turned on she was. He chuckled as he pulled away from her boob and kissed her on the lips. She began to whimper softly as he slid a finger into her opening. She said, "Anthony…" He looked at her and said, "Not having second thoughts are we?" She looked him in the eyes and said, "I... Just maybe we… we… should wai…" She cut off shuttering as she it her first orgasm. He smirked and said, "I told you Ky. To not tease me because I wouldn't be able to stop, he stood up pulling his boxers off, he stroked himself. Kya's eyes widened as she saw his erection she said, "Anthony… Please don't. I'm sorry, I'm not ready." He knelt down and said, "You look ready to me." He lowered himself on to her making her wrap her legs around his waist, he thrusted into her. Kya head flew back hitting the ground as she screamed. He leaned closer to her as he thrusted in and out, he said, "God, baby…" She opened her eyes staring at him she noticed that his eyes had fogged. She whimpered and said, "Anthony… stop… Please…" He kissed her muffling her plea, and said, "Come on… Ky, it feels so good to be in you." She shook her head as tears started to form in her eyes. She said, "Anthony I'm serious. Stop." He thrusted in harder and said, "I'll stop when I am through." Kya's tears started to fall, and she said, "Stop, please. Why are you doing this? You said you could wait." He looked at her as he hit his orgasm he said, "No. He said he could wait not me. Bye love." He kissed her as he pulled out of her; he turned grabbing his close and left. Kya sat there a moment when she realized that he was gone, her Anthony was gone.


	13. another note

**Note**

Hey my lovely readers….did you miss me? So I've been reading this story over and decided to do us all a favor and go through and rewrite it and fix all my mistakes…add some stuff to it and make it even more awesome….

Xoxoxo Emrierose


End file.
